Memorias pasadas
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Ella nació con una extraña marca de nacimiento, no recordaba su vida pasada pero algunas veces le llegaban locas ideas de su vida pasada, el destino quizo que lo encontrara y recordara su vida pasada, recordara que ella fue una maga estelar... ( One-shot Dedicado a Mori Summer) -Paseen y lean- (AU)


**Antes que nada publico este sencillo One-shot dedicandoselo a una persona linda :3 llamada Mori Summer o Mori-chan 7u7 Mori-sama puede ser perfecta cuando habla de NALU asi que aqui tendra su nalu**

 **Mori-chan toma tu DOSIS DE NALU POR MUA .3.**

 **Te hare llorar y hare llorar a varios posiblemente si es que tiene corazon de polloXDD**

 **Marchela -emoticono violador- Espero que lo leas tambien .3.**

 **Recuerden: Mis locas ideas no se ajustan a el manga o anime de Fairy Tail todo sale de mi mentalidad complicada y listo nada más asi que me despido diciendoles party hard para todos ok no XDDD**

* * *

 **Memorias pasadas**

 **One-shot**

Había nacido con una marca rara en su mano, una marca color rosa con una imagen curiosa de al parecer un hada, no sabía exactamente lo que significaba pero estaba segura que era de su vida pasada o una de sus tantas vidas pasadas.

Observo su cuarto, sus padres le habían dado todo el cariño que una hija podría desear, aparte de que tenía varias comodidades, su cuarto lleno de peluches, juguetes de que tuvo de niña, una casa de muñecas demasiado grande, su escritorio con su portátil, su gran cama, un pequeño lado donde había unos sofás junto a una televisión.

Siempre que llegaba de la escuela intentaba recordar algo de su marca de nacimiento o formar un montón de ideas supuestas de una vida pasada. Posiblemente había sido un pirata y esa era la marca de su tripulación como el tan conocido anime de One Piece o posiblemente era de una familia mafiosa como Katekyo.

Podría ser que permaneció a un clan como en Naruto también pudo haber sido una cantante como los Vocaloid, un ayudante, un exorcista ¡Basta! Siempre que pensaba aquellas teorías lo relacionaba con el anime o mangas pero casi al final se imaginaba a ella como una maga estelar, unas llaves donde extrañamente su compañero Loke era Leo, su profesora de química Aries era la de la llave del cordero con sus sumisos momentos de disculpas.

Sus extrañas teorías empezaban siempre en esos momentos dragones, hadas, maestros, gremios, demonios, Titania, dragonslayer, demonslayer pero nunca conocía ese significado de aquellas ideas. Abrazo fuertemente a su oso de peluche de tamaño humano tenía miedo de que sus teorías solo fueran teorías pero ¿Por qué no recordaba su vida pasada? Hasta cierto punto pudo imaginarse a ella misma muriendo de una forma trágica.

–Hime sus padres la llaman –había entrado una de la sirvientas de mayor confianza para la rubia, peli rosa sin expresarse mucho

–Virgo diles que voy en un momento, solo me cambiare –sonriendo la rubia observaba el techo mientras abrazaba a su oso de peluche

Desde pequeña tuvo una manía de abrazar aquel oso de peluche cuando pensaba, lo había llamado Happy con una manía extraña de quererlo mucho también le había comprado peluches de acuerdo a su imaginación o sus dibujos que hacía tenía uno que era un chibi de una persona que posiblemente fue algo en su pasado, lo llamo Natsu y lo cuidaba con mucho cariño como a su colección de peluches de edición limitada de One Piece, le habían comprado una muñeca de cabello peli rojo sedoso y hermoso con toda la originalidad del mundo la llamo Erza Scarlet pidiendo conjuntos de ropa con forma de armaduras.

Tenía doce peluches originales de los signos zodiacales con los cuales les tenía mucho cariño, unos peluches de chibis con orejas de conejo, Juvia y Gray que nunca se debían separar, su casa de muñecas permanecía su muñeca junto a varios muñecos estaban Jellal Fernandes con una vestimenta singular igual que la de su muñeca, Wendy, Romeo, Lyon, Mira, Lissana, Elfman, Laxus, Sting, entre otros más de aquellos muñecos se acompañaban entre sí en aquella casa de muñecas de su medida. Algunas veces cuando tenía todo el tiempo del mundo se sentaba y poco a poco les daba sus cuidados a sus peluches, muñecos y juguetes.

No los tenía por capricho ¡Eso nunca! Ni los conservaba por ser infantil era porque tenía un cariño sumamente especial a cada uno de sus juguetes de pequeña más a su oso de peluche y el pequeño chibi de peluche que tenía. Aunque a cada rato se acumularan más sus peluches y cosas pero no le importaba mucho, siempre le dedicaba tiempo a estar con sus preciados tesoros, no fue hasta que recordó que también tenía una muñeca de porcelana, sus cabellos eran rosados y sus ojos achocolatados con aquel cariño cuando se la regalaron la seguía cuidando llamándola Nashi que por una extraña razon sentía como si fuera alguien demasiado especial.

Hasta ese entonces a sus diecisiete años iba de camino a el parque para encontrarse con una de sus amigas fue que tropezó con un chico, espantada se disculpó al igual que ese chico fue hasta en el momento que como si el mundo le diera una señal para levantar la cara para observar al individuo con que había chocado. Piel bronceada, ojos verde oliva oscuro, cabello rosado y una bufanda blanca era igual a su peluche ¡Era igual a Natsu! ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Cómo conocía su nombre? Y como si el destino dictara todo le vino de golpe un recuerdo.

Un dragón rojo, una llave, ella llorando e invocando algo, aquel chico llorando por su padre que era un dragón, un mago oscuro llamado Zeref y muchos demonios de un solo gremio llamado Tártaros. No pudo mucho y poco a poco fue perdiendo el conocimiento ¿Qué había recordado? Acaso si fue su vida pasada pero porque esa parte ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Se despertó al escuchar una voz llamándola y como si fuera un extraño sentimiento creció en su pecho.

No reconocía aquel lugar pero al escuchar aquella voz se sintió aliviada, observo por todos lados, un cuarto pequeño a lo que estaba acostumbrada, un escritorio con una portátil, un poco desordenado el lugar, una pequeña cama y al parecer había varios dibujos hasta esos momentos observo uno que le llamo mucho la atención. Una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados, ojos achocolatados y una sonrisa encantadora es como si le gritara que llorara de tristeza ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos?

–Te sucede algo, Luce –aquel chico la llamaba de una forma extraña pero era algo que recordó de inmediato como si le dictara a decirle el nombre de su peluche

–No es nada, muchas gracias por traerme a este lugar Natsu pero ¿Quién es ella?

–Veo que aún no te llegan todos tus recuerdos a mí, me llegaron al verte pero es curioso como antes de conocernos tenía aquellos pedazos de recuerdos, como aquel dibujo es un recuerdo de nuestro pasado

–Eso significa que tú y yo nos conocimos en un tiempo

–Si nos conocimos en el pasado, te lleve al gremio conocido como Fairy Tail, te uniste e hicimos equipo junto al travieso Happy, poco después se unió Gray y la temible Titania o Erza –sonriendo el peli rosa le explicaba todo

–Recuerdo un poco de aquello pero no todo

–Deberías conocer a Gray, ese tonto no recuerda nada pero Erza tiene sus recuerdos desde que era un bebe al igual que otros más aunque me preguntaban lo mismo que a Gray pero bueno

– ¿Qué es lo que significa? El poner nombre a mis objetos preciados y tú también al dibujar

–Lo que no quisiste olvidar al parecer yo nunca te quise olvidar por aquello tengo una pintura tuya tampoco quise olvidar a Nashi nuestra pequeña hija

Aquel chico había dicho hija, todo tenía sentido como el hecho de que le tenía mucho cariño a seis de sus juguetes estaba Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Juvia y al último Nashi su muñeca de porcelana, aquella pequeña muñeca de porcelana que la cuidaba con demasiado cariño como si fuera algo delicadísimo y a punto de romperse pero estaba el enorme cariño que le tenía. Recordó al parecer su nacimiento un día como cualquier otro, una primavera a punto de terminar con todo su gremio alrededor, aquella pequeña fue su hermosa estrella que vino a iluminar sus días pero ¿Qué paso? Su pequeña, los demás y todos, acaso había pasado algo para que no recordara lo demás.

–Te preguntas sobre ¿Qué paso? Te diré que fue un dragón, aquel monstruo termino con todo y antes de que muriera nuestra pequeña decidiste protegerla con tu vida

Es como si algo hubiera hecho un click en una parte de su mente, todos sus recuerdos de su vida pasada llegaron haciendo recordar cada una de las cosas que vivió, su boda, el ver crecer a su pequeña y el momento en que aquel dragón casi mataba a su pequeña. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar y unos brazos la rodearon para proporcionarle seguridad aún sin digerir mucho todos sus recuerdos pero algo en su corazón fue lo que decía que confiara en la persona.

–No te preocupes Luce, yo igual la protegí hasta mi último suspiro es como decías era nuestra pequeña estrella, Erza me contó que ella vivió y se caso fue una hermosa novia es como me contaba esa vez

–La extraño… e-extraño ese tiempo…a t-todos… los e-extraño

–Volverás a verlos pero antes Lucy permíteme de nuevo ser parte de tu vida como fui en algún tiempo en tu vida pasada

–Claro que lo serás siempre… serás siempre parte de mi vida como todos lo fueron

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ahora si Mori-chan espero que te guste mi dedicatoria :3 es especialmente para tu con un poco de Nalu :v o sepa si lo encuentres nalu pero por mi parte siento que tiene Nalu XDDD no se soy rara**

 **Marchela la primera que leyo unos cuantos parrafos del one-shot espero que te guste el final porque no se XDD -emoticono violador- me diste la idea 7u7 tu si sabes ok no XDDD**

 **Y a los demas lectores espero que dejen su review y hayan disfrutado de este sencillo One-shot .3.**


End file.
